Un passé rêvé
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Et si au lieu de fuir, Stanley avait appelé son frère ...? Se situe pendant l'épisode A Tale of Two Stans.


_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Tout dépend l'heure où vous voyez ce mot ! Un petit OS sur les jumeaux Pines première génération, après avoir vu un fanart (dont j'ai perdu le nom ...) qui reprenait le thème le moment où Stan détruit l'invention de Ford durant leurs jeunesses. Et comme vous le savez, c'est ce moment qui a tout "enclenché" si on peut dire._

 _Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit mot !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le lycée était vide. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans une sombre lumière, et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose tombe sur le sol, le bruit se répercutant contre les murs dans un cahot infernal. Rapidement le coupable de ce crime jura en lâchant son paquet de gâteaux à la cacahuète en main en se précipitant vers le téléphone du gymnase. Le prenant en main, il commença à composer le numéro avant de se figer.

S'il faisait ça, Ford partirait loin de lui, et ils ne seraient plus les jumeaux inséparables, et lui, il resterait seul. Minable et pitoyable. Et au contraire, s'il ne faisait rien, s'il gardait tout en silence, alors peut-être que … Non. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Ford avait droit au meilleur. Des deux jumeaux Pines, il était le meilleur.

Terminant le numéro, Stanley compta le nombre de sonneries avant de sentir sa bouche se séchait en entendant la voix de son frère.

\- Oui allô ?  
\- Fo-Ford...  
\- Stanley ! Où es-tu ? Maman est folle d'inquiétude et papa, frappa la table toute les cinq minutes.  
\- Je … Je suis au gymnase, et-  
\- Attends, attends, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au lycée ? Questionna avec suspicion le garçon aux six doigts.  
\- Je …Viens. Si te plaît. Termina en chuchotant Stanley avant de raccrocher le combiné et de mettre dans un coin, la tête entre ses mains.

Attendant dans le noir complet, et retenant ses larmes avec difficulté, le boxeur releva rapidement la tête en apercevant la silhouette de son double venir vers lui, le regard inquiet.

\- Stan ?  
\- Je suis désolé Ford, je voulais pas...  
\- De quoi tu parles .

Relevant péniblement la tête, l'aîné des deux le guida vers la machine au sol. Voyant cela, Ford se crispa et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Tu as brisé mon invention !  
\- Ford, je-  
\- Je réussis quelque part où tu n'as pas ta place, et cela ne te convient pas ! J'ai enfin l'occasion d'avoir la fac de mes rêves et tu tentes de gâcher toutes mes chances ! Commença à crier le plus intelligent des deux garçons.  
\- Stanford ! SI je t'ai appelé, c'est pour qu'on puisse la réparer !

Prit au dépourvu par cette réponse, Ford fronça les sourcils, sa colère ne baissant pas pour autant. Relevant sa création, il commença à démonter l'ensemble, avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme qui le regardait

-Aide moi au lieu de rester planter comme un abruti au milieu de l'allé

Stanley le rejoignit en conservant le silence, la tête basse et honteuse. Obéissant aux ordres de son jumeau en lui tendant les outils, il regarda avec fascination et légèrement avec envie, la machine reprendre forme. Stanford était le plus doué des deux, le plus intelligent. Il méritait ce qui existait de mieux. Fermant les yeux un instant, il retint douloureusement ses larmes, tandis que son double terminait de reconstruire son invention. Cela lui prit une grande heure pour tout remettre en ordre. Prenant une grande respiration, le jumeau aux six doigts tira le rideau pour cacher sa création, ses yeux pétillants de fierté d'avoir pu rattraper une stupide erreur.

-Voilà qui devrait impression recruteurs demain !

-Sans doute. Murmura Stan en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. On devrait rentrer, tu vas avoir besoin de sommeil pour demain. Enfin pour les impressionner. Tenta-t-il dans un rire étranglé en se dirigeant vers la porte de secours.

Le regardant faire sans bouger, le savant senti de nouveau son cœur se pinçait devant cette vision. S'il partait, il est vrai que son frère serait seul, mais il saurait s'en tirer. Non ? Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, de mémoire. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Les jumeaux Pines. Si on en cherchait un, on trouvait l'autre automatiquement. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Stanley le défendait, et lui l'aidait pour les études. Les études... En y pensait, son frère n'en n'aurait pas. Leurs parents allaient le favoriser lui au détriment de son frère. Son souffle se coupa instantanément. Son frère jumeau. Stanley. Il serait seul et livré au reste du monde, sans personne avec qui partageait des aventures. Les aventures à bord de leur Stan'o'War. Ce fameux navire qui les attendait. Qui attendait de vivre des aventures qu'ils avaient imaginé enfants.

Le coup parti tout seul.

Face au grand fracas, Stanley se tourna rapidement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère marchait sur sa fabrication avant de tendre sa main vers lui.

\- Tape m'en six ? Demanda t-il dans une petite voix.

S'avançant vers lui avec un immense sourire, Stanley frappa avec joie la main offerte, le claquement résonnant dans le lycée. Se prenant dans les bras, ils se tapotèrent le dos dans une gestuelle identique

\- Câlin gênant. Dirent-ils en cœur avant d'éclater de rire.

Sortant bras d'ssus, bras d'ssous de l'établissement scolaire, aucun des deux ne lança un regard en arrière sur la machine qui grésillait faiblement.

* * *

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Stanley se redressa un peu trop rapidement et jura quand son front frappa la toiture de sa voiture. Se massant le crâne, il regarda autour de lui avant de se souvenir. Il avait tout gâché... Stanford le détestait. Leurs parents le détestaient. Il se détestait.

Alors assis dans sa voiture, Stanley Pines laissa ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues non rasées, sans se douter en qu'à ce même moment, en Oregon, dans la petite ville tranquille de Gravity Falls, une silhouette se dirigeait vers une boîte aux lettres. Une main composée de six doigts lâchant une carte postale dans l'ensemble métallique dans une respiration pressée et anxieuse. Une lettre qui affichait une simple phrase.

Séparés par plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, aucun des deux n'aurait pu prévoir la suite des événement ainsi que des conséquences que cela allait avoir des décennies plus tard, sur ceux qu'on nommera Les jumeaux du Mystères.


End file.
